Crónicas de los Custodios
by Dioskouroi
Summary: La muerte es un camino sin retorno del que es necesario que vuelvan, porque sólo ellos pueden lograrlo... de nuevo.
1. Prólogo

** DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya es ni será usado con fines lucrativos, pues no son míos...por desgracia**

Bienvenidos a Crónicas de los Custodios. Nos situamos en 2005, a no ser que se indique lo contrario. Este es un Universo un tanto peculiar, que ha estado en proceso de formación durante 4 años, más o menos, de modo que si hay alguna locura, es porque yo estoy loca XD. Cualquier duda, aclaración y/o pregunta digan. Que disfruten.

**CRÓNICAS DE LOS CUSTODIOS**

**_Prólogo_**

_Lochinver, Scotland_

A pesar de ser únicamente las diez y media de la mañana, The Right Corner ya había recibido a una decena de clientes. Eran las ventajas de ser una de las escasas tabernas de la localidad: el alcohol atraía a todo el que viviera cerca en un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda. O por lo menos era lo que Thomas McNally pensaba mientras barría la entrada del local cada mañana. A sus treinta y pocos años, el frustrado abogado metido a camarero solía pensar en ello y dar gracias de conservar su empleo. El local recibía buenas ganancias, de modo que ningún empleado de los siete, sin contar al jefe, que dependían económicamente del bar tenían nada que temer. Aun así, McNally se iría en unos meses. Estaba ya harto de borrachuzos a las tres de la mañana y del pestazo a whisky que lo acompañaba cada noche al llegar a casa. Y del clima. En Lochinver no había quien viera la luz del sol, el cielo estaba perennemente encapotado, y eso lo irritaba. A él le gustaba el sol, la luz y la claridad, ir a la playa y esas cosas que sólo la gente del sur podía hacer. Menos mal que había conseguido un trabajo como guía turístico en Lisboa.

Sí. Solecito y playa. No tendría que aguantar más esas nubes negras que tanto le fastidiaban. Ni ese viento que hacía que todo su empeño por mantener libre de suciedad la porción de acera que le correspondía al local no sirviera de nada. Ni esos gritos escandalosos tan temprano en un sitio en el que nunca ocurría nada.

Thomas alzó la mirada del suelo para ver a un montón de gente correr y gritar. ¿Habría una manifestación ilegal otra vez? ¿O alguna actividad de un colectivo loco? Fuera lo que fuese, él no quería tener problemas, así que sólo echaría un vistazo y se metería en la taberna.

Dicho y hecho. Se acercó un poco a la carretera y estiró el cuello para ver mejor… y palideció en el acto. Soltó la escoba y salió disparado, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Había estado en el equipo de atletismo del instituto, así que era bastante rápido. Ni siquiera advirtió a la gente del bar. Sólo quería salvar su vida, poder vivir para seguir sus sueños... pero tenía que ganar antes la carrera a muerte que acometía.

Su velocidad no bastó para evitar que el gigantesco tornado que se veía un poco más lejos se lo llevara volando junto a quinientas personas más.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tres horas después, el huracán había destrozado toda la ciudad, en un visto y no visto. Tan sólo sobrevivió al desastre un arbolito, que los dioses saben cómo salió indemne.

De él se bajó una figura negra, envuelta en una capa, que se acercó a los restos de Lochinver. Observó el desolado paisaje que ante él se extendía unos instantes, y volvió la cabeza hacia donde el tornado se había perdido en el horizonte. El interior de la capucha brilló con tonos escarlata, y el encapuchado se desvaneció.


	2. Encuentros inesperados

_**Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya es ni será usado con fines lucrativos, pues no me pertenecen... por** __**desgracia.**_

_****_**NdA: **Aquí está el primer capítulo de la primera crónica. En un primer momento serán tres las crónicas a narrar, de extensión variable: de crónica larga a muy larga. Es recomendable leer el prólogo antes sino quieren que haya líos y confusiones. La actualización espero vaya no muy lenta, porque tengo mucho tiempo libre con las vacaciones. Gracias de antemano por leer... y aquí tienen!

_**CRÓNICA PRIMERA**_

LA ROSA DE LOS VIENTOS

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros inesperados**

_Sonneberg, Alemania_

"_Continúa la serie de extraños huracanes y tornados que desde el viernes pasado está destrozando diversas poblaciones en todo el globo. La cadena, que empezó en una localidad al norte de Escocia, ha devastado siete localidades más en China, Sudáfrica, España, Florida, Argentina, Nueva Zelanda y Alemania, causando más de dos mil bajas entre muertos y desaparecidos. Se confirma que la cifra de muertos podría alcanzar los tres mil incluso. Y la amenaza de grandes tornados sigue. En los próximos días se esperan tres que alcanzarán Dinamarca, Grecia y Rusia. La población ya ha sido trasladada…"_

Cuando sucede una catástrofe natural, hay gente que se vuelca en ella y se acerca para ver de primera mano el alcance de lo ocurrido. Por lo general, la siguiente vez que pasa algo así, procuran ayudar desde lejos. Sólo vuelven a estar en primera línea los que son capaces de ver más allá de los gritos de dolor, de las muertes y del shock que sobreviene al observar cómo lo que constituía la vida y el universo de cientos de personas ha sido borrado del mapa, puede que para siempre; o los que, sencillamente, han vivido eso tantas veces que una más no los va a destrozar.

Saori Kido no creía poder ser encasillada en ninguno de esos dos grupos, sino que más bien entraba en el grupo de los equipos de salvamento: los que tienen que estar ahí, pero se les parte el alma al verlo todo destrozado. Aunque, claro, ella no llevaba ninguna cruz roja ni nada por el estilo. Ni tampoco venía a ayudar; eso ya lo había hecho antes, donando algunos millones de euros para ayudar a las víctimas de los huracanes.

Precisamente eran esos fenómenos los que habían provocado la presencia de la joven de 20 años no sólo en Alemania, sino en el resto de escenarios de las catástrofes, de cada cual salía más y más preocupada, tanto por las víctimas como por no encontrar nada útil.

Si alguien se dedicara a recabar información sobre ella, y escarbara hasta el fondo, no se creería que esa muchacha de nombre japonés pero de rasgos puramente griegos, adoptada misteriosamente por el fallecido millonario Mitsumasa Kido en su último viaje a Grecia, heredera de todo el imperio del difunto sin que el resto de la familia pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, que durante los últimos siete años invirtió gran parte de los beneficios de las empresas de su "abuelo" en las más desarrolladas técnicas médicas, en Telecomunicaciones avanzadas, arqueología y otras industrias para aparentemente el beneficio de una asociación privada de la cual era fundadora, y que en los últimos seis años había sufrido un cambio físico radical, cuya mayor prueba constituía el cambio de color de su cabello, otrora lila, que había abandonado ese tono por otro castaño dorado al parecer de forma natural era en realidad la reencarnación de una diosa griega que era protegida por el cuerpo paramilitar mejor entrenado del mundo. Probablemente el investigador o investigadora se habría limitado a dejar su empleo para dedicarse a cosas que no dieran pie a tantas invenciones absurdas, o habría llevado la historia a un editor, convencido de que lo que tenía entre manos era la mejor historia de fantasía del mundo. Pero no era así. Saori Kido sí era la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, y estaba protegida por sus 88 Caballeros ante todo peligro. Estaba, porque ahora apenas quedaban quince.

Seis años hacía que la Orden de Atenea se había enfrentado, como cada 273 años, a Hades en una Guerra Santa que se había cobrado varias y valiosas vidas, dejando a la diosa sin su cuerpo de élite, que había sucumbido en su totalidad. Claro que un año antes de eso habían sufrido una guerra civil que había acabado con al menos veinte efectivos no pertenecientes a dicho cuerpo y cinco que sí. Y antes, dos integrantes del cuerpo, entre ellos el líder, habían fallecido víctimas de otro dios que había logrado infiltrarse en el interior de la Orden. Demasiadas bajas en tan poco tiempo y, a pesar de que a algunos no los había siquiera conocido, sus muertes le pesaban tanto como si hubieran sido miembros de su familia. Y en cierto modo, lo eran. Eran la verdadera familia de la joven, por más que llevara, y con orgullo, el apellido Kido.

Durante los seis años siguientes, la joven Kido se había ido preparando. Empezó por conseguir el graduado en el equivalente al bachillerato y en los últimos cuatro, se había especializado en Cultura clásica e historia. Mientras estudiaba, se había encargado de enviar emisarios a todos los dioses del Olimpo para tratar con ellos, se había leído de cabo a rabo todas las reglas del Santuario y todos los mandatos que regían las relaciones entre dioses. Y, lo más importante de todo, había realizado una lista de posibles amenazas para la Orden y la humanidad. Pero los huracanes no habían estado jamás en la lista, y deberían de haberlo estado desde el principio.

Porque no eran sólo huracanes descontrolados por el planeta. Era que el tiempo se había vuelto loco. Zonas como el Sáhara de repente tenían temperaturas bajo cero de día, los sitios más secos de la Tierra sufrían lluvias persistentes y en sitios donde muy raramente hacía calor se asfixiaban por el mismo. La comunidad científica insistía en que la causa era el calentamiento global, pero era demasiado sospechoso como para que Atenea no se diera cuenta.

Y allí estaba ella, en una ciudad en mitad de un bosque, buscando con infructuosos resultados algo que le diera una pista. El ya más que cuarentón Tatsumi la acompañaba, pero lo único que hacía era apartarse y observar como su jefa se paseaba por el destrozado margen occidental del bosque de Turingia sin hallar nada.

-Tal vez, señorita, debamos dejar de buscar aquí. Si en tres horas no hemos hallado nada en este cuadrante, no lo hallaremos ahora –murmuró el mayordomo. Su protegida clavó en los negros ojos del hombre calvo su mirada gris, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Deberemos adentrarnos más, entonces- el guardián le dirigió una escandalizada mirada-. No te alarmes; sólo nos adentraremos un poco; no me apetece perderme, y siento que está cerca.

El japonés asintió y se dirigió al pequeño todoterreno que habían alquilado. Con un gesto pidió a la chica que subiera, ocupando él mismo el asiento del conductor una vez que cerró la compuerta del copiloto tras su protegida y arrancando el potente motor del vehículo después.

Se dirigieron un poco más al oeste, internándose en el pequeño bosque de la Turingia alemana, devastado en gran medida por el inmenso tornado que apareció de repente el sábado pasado. Un bosquecillo típico de esa zona de Europa, con sus pinos, abetos y otros tipos de plantas conformando una tupida red que aseguraba a los despistados una desorientación rápida y la casi completa imposibilidad de regresar sin ayuda. A Tatsumi le daría igual internarse en él hasta el fondo; era uno de los mejores guardaespaldas del mundo, pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que la señorita estuviera ahí con él. Aun sin contar con cosmos ni sexto sentido, sabía que se encontraría con algo raro. Miró a la jovencita que observaba muy concentrada el entramado de ramas a su alrededor, y volvió la vista al frente, justo a punto para evitar el tronco de un enorme ciprés.

-Para aquí- ordenó con suavidad la diosa. El hombre detuvo de inmediato el motor, e hizo ademán de bajarse, siendo detenido de favor, espérame aquí.

-No piense ni por un instante que voy a dejar que se meta en este sitio sola, ¡ni en broma, señorita! –exclamó el guardaespaldas, decidido a no dejarla sin protección. Sin embargo, el tono con el que se dirigió a él la muchacha no era el de una joven de veinte años, sino uno que denotaba mucha más seguridad y autoridad, un tono que instaba a obedecer sin cuestionar nada y a tragarse las objeciones que se pudieran tener: el tono de voz de un dios. Y Tatsumi, siendo japonés como era, perteneciente a una cultura en la que la gente tiende a callar lo que no le gusta, a obedecer por el bien común y a respetar y satisfacer lo que los superiores mandan con la máxima diligencia, calló y asintió.

Saori se bajó del todoterreno y anduvo en línea recta unos cien metros, esquivando más y más árboles, que tapaban el paso de la luz y oscurecían la zona. Pronto todo se volvió tan oscuro que la chica se vio obligada a encender su cosmos y arrojar con él algo de luz. La dorada energía apareció de inmediato, obedeciendo a la orden mental de la consciencia de la joven diosa. Reptó en un primer momento, pegándose a su piel, creado una sutil capa protectora que saltaría y crecería en caso de amenaza, una segunda piel que brillaba, iluminando el siniestro y oscuro bosque. Después, parte de él se concentró en su mano derecha, a los lados de la misma, expandiéndose longitudinalmente a lo largo de dos metros. Un destello más tarde, Atenea sostenía a Niké, el cetro que la acompañaba a todas partes e influía en la batalla en su favor, según los rumores. Una vez que pudo ver por dónde andaba, siguió con su camino.

Anduvo por unos minutos, que le parecieron horas. Conforme se adentraba en el bosque, se iba haciendo más fuerte el olor a menta, por lo que dedujo que debía haber bastantes de esas plantas por ahí.

Se detuvo en un instante ¿Menta? Miró a su alrededor. No ninguna planta allí que pudiera despedir dicho olor, por lo menos no cerca, sólo veía cipreses y álamos. De hecho, se percató la diosa, _sólo _ habían cipreses y álamos ¿Qué pasaba?

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había entrado en los dominios de otro dios, posiblemente peligroso, y que lo había hecho sin protección alguna. Tatsumi, pese a ser guardaespaldas, no contaba, porque no tenía cosmos con el que defenderse ni atacar. Se maldijo a sí misma, autocalificándose con unos vocablos que seguro no formaban parte del idioma japonés y que habrían avergonzado a un camionero. Bueno, no podía dar marcha atrás ahora. Tenía que seguir adelante, fuera quien fuera la divinidad. Y siguió avanzando, hasta encontrar un claro. Se detuvo, respiró hondo, y entró en el pequeño valle, a sabiendas de que el dios o diosa estaría ahí.

Lo que no esperó fue que, en realidad fueran dos. Dios y diosa, ambos con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, vestidos de la misma forma pero en colores opuestos. Un hombre alto y joven, de largo cabello blanco, vestido con una amplísima túnica negra ribeteada de oro, que la observaba, divertido, con unos ojos sin pupila de color lila claro. Tanto la cintura como el cuello lucían sendas piezas metálicas, de plata con grabados en amatista, que funcionaban de cinturón y de alzacuellos respectivamente.

La mujer, aparentemente más joven que su acompañante, lucía una túnica blanca que acentuaba el contraste con su oscurísimo pelo, que llegaba más allá de sus rodillas y había sido peinada con esmero, colocando pequeñas florecillas de colores en su cabellera. La blanca vestimenta que portaba también había sido ribeteada, esta vez con un diseño, de espigas de trigo plateadas. Ceñía su cintura una delicada pieza metálica grabada en rojo, de nuevo en contraste, pero esta vez con el azul turquesa de sus ojos, también sin pupila, y en la frente portaba una diadema plateada con el mismo diseño de paja trenzada que su túnica.

-Te esperábamos, Atenea –saludó la diosa, sonriendo.

-Sí…-terció la grave y reflexiva voz de su compañero. Éste amplió aún más su sonrisa, de un blanco deslumbrante-. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Tatsumi: **qué parte de guardaespaldas no entendió la señorita...

**Autora: **la parte en la que tu espadita de bambú poco le hace a esos dos...^^

**Tatsumi: **T.T

**Autora: **ea, ea... ya pasó...

**Atenea: **por qué de entre todos los dioses, tuviste que poner a esos dos?

**Dios: **pero si soy adorable, mono y tierno... ^_^ y un angelito...

**Atenea**: creo que te has confundido...los de rojo son demonios, y son malos... MALOS! No buenos

**Dios: **... T.T

**Diosa: **ea, ea... que es mentira... eres un solete...

**Autora:** panda de nenas...y vosotras estaos calladitas que no hay presupuesto para el psicólogo...

**Atenea: **pero si a Tatsumi lo has hecho llorar tú...

**Autora: **HE DICHO QUE OS CALLEIS...no creo que quieras llevarme la contraria ¬_¬

**Atenea: **glups... vale, vale...

**NdA:** a partir de ahora habrá un pequeño diálogo al final de los capítulos. La idea surgió cuando mi hermano mediano y yo nos pusimos a tontear poniendo las voces de los personajes en falsete hará ya unos años. Nos reíamos bastante, y al final se me ocurrió ponerlos al final, para contrastar, porque el fic es (o pretende ser) serio.

Bueno, lo de siempre: faltas de ortografía, notas de asesinato y esas cosas me las comunican. Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!

_Sairan Skidiorouos_


End file.
